


everyone's in love and the flowers pick themselves

by strongplacebo



Category: High School Musical (2006 2007 2008)
Genre: F/M, First Time, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongplacebo/pseuds/strongplacebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the PornBattle.  Prompt: High School Musical, Troy/Gabriella, first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone's in love and the flowers pick themselves

The end of the summer was much more fun now that Troy had stopped being a bad friend to Chad, Zeke and Jason and a bad boyfriend to Gabriella. He and the guys played basketball lots and it was great to feel the late summer sun on his skin as he and Chad totally whipped Jason and Zeke. He and Chad made a great team. Sometimes, Gabi would come over afterwards and she would slide her hand around his neck, even though he was all sweaty, and pull his head down into a kiss. This was especially awesome when she wore those cute little summer dresses. Troy thought she looked really pretty in those and sometimes he thought about things that he shouldn't be thinking about yet. He didn't want to pressure Gabi.

A couple of weeks before school started again (their last year. They were going to be _seniors_ ) Troy asked Gabi if she wanted to go for a walk. He shoved his hands into his pockets while he waited. Soon, her front door slammed shut and he looked up to see her skipping down the steps. She was smiling and her hair was tied back from her face and she looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a blue sundress which left her lower legs and her arms bare. He could see the top of her breasts where they curved just above the dress. He snapped his eyes up to her face.

"Hi." He couldn't quite stop a grin from spreading across his face at the sight of her. She stopped right in front of him, placed her hands on either side of his face and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Hi, Wildcat," she said. There was laughter laced through her voice. Troy loved it so much when she called him Wildcat. It was combining his girlfriend and his team in one moment of awesomeness.

He slipped his hand out of his pocket and threaded his fingers through hers. They turned to walk down the street together and Troy swung their hands lightly between them.

"What have you been up to?" he asked.

"I spent the whole morning looking up schools on the internet," Gabi replied. "I think I want to go to Stanford. They've got this really amazing math program and one of the lecturers there is top of his field. It'd be such an amazing opportunity."

"Schools," Troy said, looking down. He didn't really want to think about them this soon. Gabi was so smart, she could get into any school in the country and Stanford was so far away. But she was worth so much more than U of A. Then again, U of A was looking less appealing for him too, ever since the fiasco with the scholarship this summer.

"I've been emailing Taylor about them too," Gabi went on.

"Really?" Troy said, looking over at her. He wondered if Taylor and Chad had talked about it yet. "Where does Taylor want to go?"

Gabi pulled an adorable face and said wryly, "Taylor says it's Harvard or nothing. She says if she doesn't get into Harvard, she's going to set up camp outside Oprah's studios until Oprah gets her admission."

"Does Oprah control people getting into Harvard then?" Troy asked. He didn't remember having heard anything of the sort.

Gabi laughed."I think Taylor just believes Oprah has magical powers. Don't tell her otherwise, she'll be heartbroken."

Troy smiled over at Gabi. Her hair was gorgeous and her eyes were gorgeous and her teeth were gorgeous. Troy had the feeling he should stop there before he started thinking about just how beautiful Gabi's nose hairs were.

"Do you want to head over to my house?" he said impulsively. He wanted to kiss her for a really long time and the last time he'd tried that in public, Mrs. Henderson had sprayed them with her hose. Gabi had been wearing a white top; Troy had secretly wanted to thank Mrs. Henderson.

"Okay," Gabi agreed readily. "Are your parents there?"

"Mom's at Aunt Carol's and Dad's got a reunion with his high school basketball team," Troy said. Dad always got weird after those. He came back just a little bit drunk and insisted on telling Troy that these were the best years of his life and there was nothing as great as a team. The last, particularly horrifying time, he'd exemplified that with the tale of how the team had all been there the time John got something stuck somewhere unmentionable and had to be rushed to hospital. Troy still couldn't look at Uncle John the same way.

He led her up the stairs to his room and leaned against the door after he closed it. She wandered over to his bookcase and smiled at the photo of her he'd had framed and placed next to a photo of him in his Wildcat uniform.

"You're beautiful," he said truthfully. He figured he maybe told her too many times, but he already kept it inside way more than he would like so she was just going to have to deal with it. She turned her smile on him.

"I see what your plan was," she teased, walking towards him. The movement of her hips made her dress sway around her thighs. "You flatter me enough to get me into your bedroom, then you can take advantage of me."

"No!" Troy protested, eyes wide, because it wasn't like that. "I would never want to take advantage of you, Gabi. I don't want to push you into anything!"

"I know," Gabi said. Her voice was quieter now, but it didn't matter because she was so close. He could see every detail of her face, even the tiny scar by her ear where she fell off a swing set when she was younger. She placed her hands on his hips and leaned in for a kiss. Troy was more than happy to oblige. Her lips were soft and pillowy against his. Troy kissed her slowly, lips barely parted, just enough to make it slightly damp. He slid his hands around her waist and up her back. He wanted to be close to her always.

Gabi hummed gently in pleasure. Troy pulled back to look her in the eyes. There were little crinkly lines around them because she was smiling.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand. She pulled him over to the bed and sat down on it. Troy had to think very hard not to have any bad thoughts. He wasn't going to pressure her. She pulled him down beside her and he leaned in again to kiss her. This time, he brushed his fingers through the wisps of hair which had been pulled loose from her ponytail. It was really soft. Sometimes he wanted to spend hours just letting it run through his fingers.

"Troy," Gabi said. She pushed her lips against him hard, more forcefully than before, and Troy tried to respond. "Come on," she said again and this time she lay back onto the bed, pulling him so that he was hovering over her. He very carefully didn't think anything of it and kissed her again. She opened her mouth fully this time and her tongue pushed against his lips. The kiss got wetter and hotter and so much better. Troy couldn't stop running his hand up and down Gabi's bare arm. The skin was really soft and warm from being in the sun.

Troy moved so he wasn't in such an uncomfortable position any more. He was very careful as he moved his leg between hers. He wanted to be sure he didn't position himself in a way that would make her uncomfortable. His knee was pressed up against her thigh and from the corner of his eye, he could see where her dress was riding up. Gabi was moving her hands aimlessly over his back as they kissed, from his shoulders to his waist and back again. The first time his t-shirt rode up enough to let her fingers brush against his bare skin, he moaned. He felt hot all over. Gabi opened her mouth more, angling her face to let their kiss go deeper.

"Troy, please," Gabi said, breaking the kiss. "I want you."

God, yes. Troy wanted her too, always wanted to kiss her and talk to her and watch her smile and get to touch her all the time. Gabi grabbed his hand and placed it on her bare leg, just above the knee. Troy was going to have to work really hard not to do anything untoward. Then Gabi pushed his hand down her thigh until his fingers brushed against her panties. Troy pulled his hand out from under hers and pulled back.

"What?" he asked, confused.

Gabi sighed. "Don't worry about it, Troy. I know you're not ready, I don't want to pressure you."

Troy leaned back further and frowned down at her. "What?" he repeated.

Gabi propped herself up onto her elbows. "I know you want to take this slowly. I can take it, I really can. Come on, let's just kiss some more."

"I don't," Troy broke off in confusion. "You want me to..." He gestured in the general vicinity.

Gabi laughed. "It is what generally happens next," she told him. "But it doesn't have to happen now. It doesn't have to happen until you want it to."

She shifted to push her skirt back down and Troy really had to say something, and soon. "I want it to!" he blurted out. "I do, I just thought that you..."

"What about me?"

"I was trying not to push you," Troy told her. He had been trying, trying really hard when she wore that yellow floaty top or the denim shorts and trying really really really hard when she kissed him and ran her fingers over his skin.

"Oh," Gabi said, realisation dawning on her. "Oh!" She reached up and cupped his cheek, pulling him back down to kiss her. "You can push me. I want you to push me."

Troy's thought processes weren't exactly running at full blast right now. His brain was mostly screaming _I want you to push me, I want you, I want you_ , so he just followed her lead and let her pull him down to hover over her again. She placed his hand on her leg again and this time, he knew what to do. He slid it up to her hip again and she moaned into his mouth.

"Should I?" he asked, pulling back just enough so he could see her properly. She didn't look like she was uncertain about any of it.

"Yes," Gabi said. She dropped her hands down to meet his and Troy's brain almost whited out when she started pushing at her panties. He stayed frozen that way until she'd twisted and bent enough that he was fairly sure her panties on the floor.

Her panties. Lying on his bedroom floor.

He risked a glance down to where his hand was still lying. Her skirt was runcled up around her waist and he could see the dark patch of curls between her legs. He snapped his gaze back up to her face. She was blushing a little but she met his gaze.

"I'll just," Troy started saying. He stopped and looked down again. His hand was still lying against her hip. He stroked gently along the skin there. It was so soft and he couldn't stop watching the invisible lines he was drawing on her.

"Troy." Gabi shifted a little, moving her hips in the direction of his hand. Troy was still amazed that he could do this, that she was letting him touch her. He brushed his hand down her thigh and she moved again, spreading her legs just slightly. Just enough that he could get in. The skin of her inner thigh was as soft as her hip, but tender, not stretched over bone. He could feel the heat radiating from her.

"Troy," she said again. He looked up at her face. She was staring at him and biting her lip. She looked uncertain and Troy really didn't want that. He leaned in to press a kiss to her swollen lip and slid his hand up her thighs to touch her. She gasped against his mouth and Troy could feel her, could feel the heat of her skin down here and the slightly dampness between the folds of skin.

"Should I just?" he asked. He tried rubbing his hand up and down a couple of times.

"Hold on," Gabi told him. She wrapped her hand around his wrist and pulled his hand up to her mouth. As soon as her tongue touched his fingers, Troy's mind went blank. He was pretty sure he was never going to have a coherent thought again in his life. Gabi pushed their hands back down again and was hitching her hips against his spit-wet fingers by the time Troy pulled himself together enough to crook his fingers himself. He wasn't quite sure where he was supposed to touch but Gabi was still moving her hips restlessly. He skimmed his fingers over her until he hit something that made her jerk against him. He aimed for it again. This time, Gabi pushed her head back into the bed and moaned loudly. Troy was so hard, he didn't know what to do with himself. He pushed his hips against her thigh and she didn't pull away. The slide between Gabi's legs was getting wetter, the sort of wet which couldn't possibly be from her mouth. She let go of Troy's wrist eventually and dropped her hand to clutch at the bedsheets.

The room was hot from the summer sun pouring through the window. Gabi's skin was shining with a sheen of sweat and Troy had an almost unbearable urge to lick it off her collar. He snuck a glance at her face but she had her eyes screwed up tight. He kind of figured that having his hand where it was gave him inplicit permission to kiss her collarbone though, so he did. Her skin smelt like perfume and she gasped as soon as his tongue touched her skin. He licked across to the dip at the base of her neck. Her skin tasted amazing. She moved one of her hands up from the bedsheets to clench in his hair, dragging his head up so she could kiss him. He opened his mouth eagerly against hers and she panted shortly against his lips.

Gabi was still moving her hips in tight little circles, pushing herself against his fingers and shifting her thigh against him at the same time. It felt amazing, even through his pants.

"Use a finger," she said, her mouth brushing against his. Troy was confused: he was using fingers, all of them. He pulled back slightly and looked questioningly at her. "Inside," Gabi told him. Troy closed his eyes and rested his head against her shoulder. He slid his hand lower and rubbed in small circles until he found somewhere that felt slightly different and definitely wetter. He pushed forward and his finger slid ever so slowly inside her.

"Oh God," Gabi moaned, throwing her head back again. Troy could feel her whole body squirm against him. She was still moving her hips in those small circles so Troy tried touching her with his thumb. It was so wet down there that he could barely tell what he was doing. He moved his thumb in sloppy circles and moved his finger in small thrusts into her. Gabi was writhing desperately, pushing against him. Troy had to keep his eyes shut. There was no way he would be able to cope with how she looked right now. Even imagining it had him balancing on the edge.

Gabi was still moaning, low and deep, and repeating, "Oh God, oh God," over and over. Troy pushed harder with his thumb and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her shoulder. Gabi's whole body tensed and she clenched around his finger. Troy couldn't believe it. He shifted up so he could look at her face. Her forehead was screwed up and her mouth was open. He wasn't sure what he should be doing so he kept moving his thumb in light circles until she reached down to push his hand away. He looked down at it; it was covered in wetness. He looked around for something to wipe it on but saw nothing. Eventually, he just wiped his hand across his t-shirt, resolving to bury it deep in the laundry pile.

He looked over at Gabi. She had her eyes open now, gazing back at him. There was a pink flush across her cheeks and her chest was rising and falling quickly.

"Come here," she said, beckoning. He leaned over her fully, the movement pushing him against her leg again. He kissed her and she opened her mouth, welcoming him. He couldn't stop himself from grinding up against her, short desperate movements. Gabi ran her hands down his back and placed her hands on his ass, pulling him further into her. Troy moaned and jerked against her as he came suddenly in his pants.

He made sure to shift far enough to the side that he didn't squish her and collapsed onto the bed. That was awesome. That was the most awesome thing ever. That was more awesome than singing and basketball combined and he really hoped they could do it again. Soon. Perhaps without clothes, since he was pretty sure he'd have to wash everything he was wearing now. He was still in a state of semi-shock when he looked over at Gabi. She was smiling at him.

"How're you feeling, Wildcat?" she asked teasingly. Most days he couldn't believe she was even with him.


End file.
